


The Sphinxsitter

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj searches for King Kooh's pet sphinx and dreads the consequences if it's still gone. One scene inspired by Captain Hook's sad frown in the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''Friday the 13th.'' Captain Hook's other sad frown in ''Hook's Mother's Picture'' also inspired me.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj frowned at a sphinx as he stood by it. He viewed it pacing near a pyramid. He faced the door. *I should be with Ailicec in case King Kooh’s enemies trespass. I’ll protect her with my king.* His shoulders slumped after he focused on the sphinx again. *What a boring task!* he thought.

Repsaj never enjoyed looking after the sphinx. It either always paced or fell asleep by the pyramid. *I never see King Kooh’s enemies by the sphinx. They are always in the pyramid. I’m always able to chase them out of it. The sphinx probably rests while enemies trespass.*

Repsaj’s shoulders slumped again. *I’m willing to do something else.* Curiosity was why he tilted his head to one side after the door opened. Repsaj saw King Kooh. He smiled at him. ‘’Brother!’’ he said.

‘’It’s time to eat.’’

Repsaj’s eye became wide as he stepped back. *I’m not willing to eat Noskooc’s stew!* he thought. Repsaj saw King Kooh’s sudden scowl. A tear formed in his eye prior to a big frown. He followed King Kooh into the pyramid. The tear ran down his face the minute he viewed Noskooc placing a bowl of stew on a table. 

‘’I’m not hungry. Perhaps I should check on the sphinx,’’ Repsaj said. 

‘’Very well,’’ King Kooh said after he looked thoughtful. 

Another smile formed on Repsaj’s face. He saw the open door and gasped. Repsaj looked sheepish. He gasped again after he saw the empty area where the sphinx usually walked or rested. *King Kooh will end my life if his pet is harmed!* Repsaj thought before his body trembled. He heard footsteps and looked back.

King Kooh and Noskooc frowned at Repsaj.

‘’You forgot to close the door again, Repsaj,’’ Noskooc said. 

‘’Why isn’t the sphinx present?’’ King Kooh asked. 

‘’Perhaps the sphinx wandered?’’ Noskooc muttered.

‘’Find my pet, Repsaj! There will be severe consequences if you do not find it,’’ King Kooh said. He departed with Noskooc.

After frowning again, Repsaj glanced at a barren chamber. *What is my sibling going to do to me if I don’t find his pet? Is he going to force me to eat every drop of Noskooc’s stew?* he thought. His eye widened again. 

Repsaj ran to where Noskooc always cooked. He viewed the sphinx eating stew out of a bowl. His eye became wide another time. *A hungry sphinx?* 

Repsaj’s smile returned at a snail’s pace. *I won’t reveal the sphinx’s location until it eats every drop of Noskooc’s stew.* Perhaps sphinxsitting was not always boring.

 

The End


End file.
